


playing with fire

by xiansa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arson, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiansa/pseuds/xiansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sidewalk is quickly engulfed in flames. He hears the screams, he hears the alarms. He smiles crookedly, it's a beautiful sight. The falling flames remind him of the sunset.  The gorgeous vibrant colors vivid in his memory. It is then that Jongin realizes; he wants to become an arsonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing with fire

Jongin sits on the rooftop of an old warehouse squinting at the late   
sunset with dark onyx eyes. The sun goes under, leaving purple clouds   
and deep blue skies. He fetches a knife out from his pocket to   
use as a makeshift cap opener for the crisp bottle of alcohol in his other   
hand. Successfully opening the bottle he drops the knife and takes a   
swig from the bitter cold drink. Quickly deciding that he doesn't plan on   
drinking his sorrows away tonight, he searches his pocket again and   
picks out a small lighter. He takes a deep breath, sniffling before   
thumbing the light. The flame flickers, dancing about, producing little   
heat. Jongin lights the mouth of the bottle, walks towards the   
edge of the building, and drops it from his fingertips. To Jongin,   
it's all in slow motion. He watches the bottle of fire fall, he   
watches it crash, he watches it burn. The sidewalk is quickly engulfed   
in flames. He hears the screams, he hears the alarms. He smiles crookedly,   
it's a beautiful sight. The falling flames remind him of the sunset.   
The gorgeous vibrant colors vivid in his memory. It is then that   
Jongin realizes; he wants to become an arsonist.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this old drabble in my computer from a few years ago..2012 to be exact. anyway, i might continue it into an actual story since i kinda like it. comments appreciated!


End file.
